Compañeros
by Woo-JiHo
Summary: "—Te pido que seas mi compañero por los siguientes siete años —dijo suavemente Vancha—. Me comprometo a serte fiel durante ese tiempo. Pelearé en tu nombre, haré todo lo que pueda para honrarte, y moriré por ti si es necesario. No reclamaré ningún derecho sobre ti una vez el contrato termine. ¿Aceptas mis condiciones?"


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, _shanpiros_ y cualquier otra cosa reconocible pertenece a Darren Shan.

 **Pareja:** Vancha March/Gavner Purl.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto: ¡Que viva el crack! Del foro Multifandom is the new Black_

* * *

 **Compañeros  
**

Si sus cálculos eran correctos (y la suerte de los vampiros estaba de su lado) estaría llegando a la Montaña en dos o tres noches. Habían pasado un par de meses desde el último Consejo, así que esperaba que el lugar no fuera un hervidero de vampiros y, sobre todo, que Larten no estuviera rondando por ahí.

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado y se dedicó a cazar un conejo, era joven y confiado por lo que no le tomó mucho tiempo tenerlo entre sus manos. Apenas comenzó a quitarle la piel cuando lo escuchó: suaves pasos acercándose. Era un vampiro o un vampanez, de eso no había duda. Sin embargo, antes de decidir atacar, el extraño se lanzó sobre él e hizo que tirara el cuchillo que aferraba; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba en el piso inmovilizado y con unas uñas afiladas sobre su garganta.

—Me preguntó qué diría Larten de lo fácil que fue atacarte, no es tan buen maestro ¿no? —se burló y a la luz de las estrellas Gavner supo de quién se trataba—. Si yo quisiera ya estarías muerto.

—Pero no lo quieres —bufó—. ¿Sería tan amable de soltarme, Alteza? —agregó sarcásticamente.

El hombre de cabellos verdes sonrió burlonamente y se apartó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Vancha, cuando se hubo recuperado.

—Voy a la Montaña.

—¿Finalmente harás tus ritos?

—No lo creo.

—Entonces ven conmigo.

Gavner lo estudió con duda por varios minutos, no muy convencido de aceptar su petición. Pero bastante seguro de que era una oportunidad que pocos tenían.

—Puedo enseñarte un par de cosas más que Larten —continuó al ver su indecisión—, no serías mi asistente, sólo me acompañarías por un tiempo. Además tendrás la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con uno de los Príncipes más guapo.

—Y, sin duda, uno de los más modestos.

* * *

El invierno estaba cerca y en aquel lugar del mundo donde se encontraban era especialmente duro. Gavner no estaba acostumbrado a estar a la intemperie en un clima tan inhóspito y en definitiva se planteaba dejar al loco príncipe y buscar algún maestro menos rudimentario.

Se abrazó a si mismo en un intento de darse calor, ni siquiera un vampiro (o no él) podía soportar esa temperatura, una estruendosa risa a la que ya se estaba acostumbrado hizo que despegara su mirada del paisaje nevado y se girara a mirar de mala manera a Vancha.

—¡No me digas que tienes frío! —exclamó.

—¡Sí, tengo frío! ¡No todos fuimos hechos para esto!

Una risa más le siguió a sus palabras antes de que las pieles moradas de Vancha cayeran sobre él y este se sentara a su lado, acercandolo en un abrazo.

Y fue cuando por fin Gavner lo notó: había algo sucediendo entre ellos.

No era amor (¡Por la sangre negra de Harnon Oan que no lo era todavía!), pero _algo_ sucedía.

* * *

—De verdad creo que hacen una pareja adorable —comentó Evanna con una enorme sonrisa.

Gavner, que un instante antes le había dado un trago a su cerveza, casi se ahogó y se sonrojó.

—No, no, no. Nosotros no somos pareja —farfulló avergonzado.

—Nunca dije que lo fueran.

—Bueno, me siento un poco insultado, ¿no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti? —preguntó Vancha.

Evanna soltó una risa ligera y le palmeó el brazo con cariño al de cabellos verdes.

—Ya tendrán tiempo para discutir sobre su relación, por ahora acompáñenme a comer.

Ambos vampiros asintieron con la cabeza y las muchachas que servían a la Señora de lo Salvaje entraron trayendo bandejas llenas de vegetales.

* * *

Vancha había insistido en que aprendiera a utilizar sus amadas estrellas de metal, así que después de averiguar lo persistente que podía llegar a ser el excéntrico vampiro no tuvo otra opción que aceptar.

—Creo que ya sabes lo suficiente de teoría, vamos a probar que tal te va. Si tienes cuidado puede que termines con todos los dedos intactos —dijo el príncipe, mientras quitaba una de sus shuriken del cinturón.

—Pensé que nunca iba a suceder, de verdad iba a huir si tenía que escuchar más de la historia de esas cosas.

—Ya, deja de quejarte. Era necesario que supieras todo eso.

—Supongo, ¿ahora podrías prestarme una?

—Sólo recuerda lo que te he dicho.

Gavner estiró una mano, impaciente por terminar con las lecciones de una vez por todas. Inesperadamente el vampiro mayor había resultado ser un maestro muy aburrido.

Vancha depósito con cuidado una de sus preciadas estrellas en la palma extendida. Para su sorpresa el joven cerró el puño apenas sintió su peso. Una verdadera estupidez.

—¡Por las entrañas de Charna! ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado! —gruñó, al tiempo que Gavner dejaba caer el arma y soltaba un gemido de dolor.

Cogió la mano ensangrentada con suavidad, escupió sobre ella (pues al parecer su dueño había olvidado que su saliva curaba) y procedió a esparcirla por los cortes. Al menos no había sido tan idiota como para agarrarla con fuerza y tenía los dedos completos.

Cuando su trabajo estuvo terminado levantó el rostro, con muchas ganas de darle una buena reprimenda, pero su enojo murió en cuanto sus ojos hicieron contacto con los contrarios.

Se observaron un par de segundos antes de acercarse hasta que la distancia fue eliminada y sus labios estaban juntos.

* * *

Después de hablarlo mucho habían llegado a una conclusión: se emparejarían. Sólo por siete años, para ver cómo se daban las cosas.

No era una decisión poco común, con tan pocas vampiresas y prácticamente nulo aprecio por los humanos no era raro encontrar a dos vampiros emparejados; lo realmente extraño era encontrar a un príncipe con un vampiro común y corriente. Normalmente ellos solían estar con generales poderosos que infundían respeto al clan. Así que también habían optado por mantener la relación en secreto, para evitar el escándalo.

El viaje hacia la Montaña tardó más de lo esperado, con la enorme guerra haciendo estragos por doquier era difícil encontrar un camino despejado de un campo de batalla.

Después de disfrutar una buena comida en semanas —cerveza y un tazón de caldo de murciélago para Gavner, y leche y carne cruda para Vancha—, tomar un baño en la sala de Perta Vin-Grahl y un par de horas de sueño, ambos estuvieron listos para reunirse con Paris: el único que sabía la verdadera razón por la que se encontraban ahí.

Vancha llevaba su cabello verde reluciente y bien peinado hacia atrás, las pieles que siempre lo acompañaban limpias y una sonrisa enorme. Gavner por su parte había conseguido ropa nueva, se cortó de manera decente el cabello y el sonrojo en su rostro sólo lo hacía parecer aún más tímido.

Ambos se colocaron frente al otro.

—Te pido que seas mi compañero por los siguientes siete años —dijo suavemente Vancha—. Me comprometo a serte fiel durante ese tiempo. Pelearé en tu nombre, haré todo lo que pueda para honrarte, y moriré por ti si es necesario. No reclamaré ningún derecho sobre ti una vez el contrato termine. ¿Aceptas mis condiciones?

—Las acepto —dijo Gavner con firmeza.

Paris aplaudió a la pareja, feliz de que su antiguo ayudante (al que le guardaba mucho aprecio) por fin hubiera encontrado alguien que lo hiciera feliz.

Y el ritual de emparejamiento concluyó.


End file.
